Killer Croc (DCAU)
|-|Batman: The Animated Series= ] |-|The New Batman Adventures= ] Summary Morgan, better known by his professional ring name Killer Croc (a name based on his skin condition which made him grew reptilian-like scales, which later worsened), was a former pro wrestler from Miami who moved to Gotham City to establish himself in the underworld. Croc was eventually arrested by Harvey Bullock, but some time later he escaped prison and sought revenge against Bullock. Croc tried to frame Detective Bullock for a crime, but Batman uncovered the plot and captured Croc, clearing Bullock's name. Croc was subsequently arrested but has escaped multiple times since, almost always successfully robbing a lot of money. He was recently approached by Amanda Waller to become a member of Task Force X (the Suicide Squad). Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | 9-A Name: Morgan, Waylon Jones (in Batman & Robin Adventures #23) Origin: DCAU's Batman: The Animated Series, Vendetta (S1E22, aired October 5, 1992) Gender: Male Age: Unknown, at least in his 30s Classification: Scaly Human, former wrestler, Supervillain Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Wrestler, Natural Weaponry/Crocodilian Physiology (Can remain underwater at will without sinking or rising to the surface and hold his breath for an extended period of time, after his mutation his cell at Arkham got turned into a water tank), Weapon Mastery (Learned how to use a rifle almost instantly), Disguise Mastery (Perfectly impersonated Bullock in order to frame him for a crime) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Stronger than Batman), higher with jaws (Destroyed polycarbonate alloy handcuffs that were made so he couldn't break them) | Small Building level (Should be just as strong as before, can effortlessly smash through walls and can tear through armored cars with ease), higher with jaws (Turned Batman's batarang into scrap) Speed: Athletic Human with Hypersonic reactions (Consistently keeps up with Batman) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5, likely Class K (His feats are on this level) | At least Class 5, likely Class K (Should be just as strong as before) Striking Strength: Small Building Class | Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level (Can shrug off Batman's punches or falls that Batman cannot and survived falling off a waterfall) | Small Building level Stamina: Extremely high (Even after being hit with a tranq dart, he was able to perform impressive feats of strength) Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None (Not even during heists) Intelligence: Above Average (Though brutish, he is a former wrestling champion capable of outsmarting the police and even Batman on multiple occasions, and his intelligence doesn't change as he mutates even more) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Multiple wrestling moves of many kinds and occasionally his very own jaws Key: Batman: The Animated Series (Seasons 1-3) | The New Batman Adventures (Season 4) Feats: Respect Thread Gallery VendettaTitleCard.jpg|Killer Croc in his debut episode's title card gzDWGln.jpg|In Batman: The Animated Series WrestlerCroc.jpg|Croc in his wrestler outfit crocky.jpg|Official Character Design (B:TAS) VzUYI0h.png|In The New Batman Adventures Killer Croc's trial.png|During his trial crocky2.png|Official Character Design (TNBA) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Evil Characters Category:DC Animated Universe Category:Mutants Category:Wrestlers Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Criminals Category:Villains Category:Adults Category:Martial Artists Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Suicide Squad Members Category:Claw Users Category:Tier 9